Concepts
Before the Winx Club seasons is published, the series presented below are the concepts and designs that were used to animate on the real images and of course the final designs for each character. There is also some things were not added in the final version. Show's Title Magic Bloom The first Winx concept was launched in 1999 and the trailer was released in 2001 before it is finally styled as Winx Club. More Coming Soon... Official Synopsis "Magic Bloom (1999 - 2000) - animated TV series emitted on Cartoon Network. This is about adventures of 5 girls - Bloom, Stella, Flora, Lisa (Lisa → Melody → Musa from Winx Club) and Tina (Tecna from Winx Club). They study at Alfea - School for Fairies. But they must fight with 3 evil witches from Cloud Tower." Winx, Trix and Knut's Designs Magic Bloom had earlier designs which finally known in its current version. Winx *In the early concept, Flora wore glasses and had purple hair. *Musa was intended to have green short hair and green eyes. *Originally, Musa was supposed to be called as "Lisa", then, it was changed to "Melody" and finally was changed to "Musa". *Originally, Tecna was supposed to be called as "Tina" but was changed to "Tecna". Other thing coming Soon... Bloom01.jpg Stella01.jpg Flora1999200001copia.jpg Musa01.jpg Tecna01.jpg Layla-concept-art 2003-2005.png Trix and Knut The Trix wore outfits that resembled their ancestors, most noticeably is the similarity of Icy's outfit in this concept art and Belladona's final outfit. Other thing coming Soon... Videos Winx Club - Magic Bloom 2001||The Trailer Of "Magic Bloom" Magic Bloom (Winx Club) Season 1 - Clip 1 & Clip 2 PLOT!|Pilot + Clips Winx, Just Fairies The name of the show was changed to "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Just Fairies) in 2002. Deleted Scenes There were some deleted scenes of Season 1 that were available to watch: *The scenes of the Winx's transformation. *The scenes of the Specialist fight against an octopus-like monster. Noticeably, there were some changes in comparison to the finalized Season 1: *Bloom was intended to transform by spinning. *Flora's final pose included an transparent embossed four-petaled flower on the background. *Stella's Winx had a brighter range of color. *The Specialists seemed to use phantoblades only. *The phantoblades was intended to only be glowing, not glowing and translucent. Bloom's transforming.png Flora prototype pose.png the specialists.png fighting scene cut.png Stella Prototype Pose.png Appearances Specialists *'Sky:' Coming Soon... *'Riven:' Coming Soon... *'Timmy:' Coming Soon... Specialists Concept Art.png|The Concept Art of Sky, Riven and Timmy. Helia During the opening sequence of Season 2, Helia has a brief appearance of wearing a red shirt and red shoes with gray pants. Helia - Season 2 Prototype Opening.png Roxy *In the planning stage (seen in the trailer), Roxy's eyes were yellow and her long-sleeve top was cyan instead of sea green. These were later changed, however, these can still be seen in some scenes in the finalized series, such as in "The White Circle" or in the opening scenes of Season 4. Roxyconcept1.png Roxyconcept2.png Season 6 *The Winx's sixth season civilian outfits are different compared from the prototype outfits seen from the Season 6 trailer. Aisha Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit (Concept Art).jpg|Aisha Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Flora S6 Trailer 2.png|Flora Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Stella S6 Trailer 2.png|Stella Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png|Musa Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png|Bloom, Tecna & Aisha Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png|All the Winx Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png|All the Winx with Daphne Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Magical Creatures Underwater Creatures *'Selkies:' In the planning stage, the Selkies have more similarities with the Pixies, with fish-like features, but were later changed. Selkies Prototype.jpg|The Prototype Version of the Selkies. Legendarium *'Children of the Night:' The vampires had pale skin and more demonic face. This may be the first concept of the Children of the Night. *There are certain changes in the Legendarium: **The Children of the Night was going to be only three of them. *'Werewolves:' The werewolves in their prototype version had a darker color and thicker fur as seen in the Season 6 trailer. *'Ariadne:' Ariadne has another type of hairstyle, which was a ponytail with no bangs. Vampires - S6 Trailer.png|The Vampires In The Season 6 Trailer. Vampires.png|The Children of the Night as three. Vampire Boy (Season 6) Concept Art.jpg|One of the Vampire's Boy Concept Art. Werewolves S6 Trailer.png|The Werewolves in the Season 6 trailer. ADD.jpg|Different hairstyle. Fairy Forms Winx In the early concept art, the Winx had bigger wings. The wings were in solid colors, instead of translucent colors. With the exception of Musa, who had noticeably changes in the first fairy forms, the outfits of the rest of the Winx did not change much: *There were two strips of cloth on two sides of Bloom's outfit. She also wore a dark blue legging. And instead of having two pieces, her outfit was in one piece. The collar was altered, the gloves were more puffed and tied by the ribbons at her elbows. There were yellow strings used to decorate the dress, which were connected to the jewel on her chest. Two more gold jewels attached to her boots, connected to antenna-like fabrics. The boots received the dark blue design on top of them. Her wings were in light cyan and white. *Stella's hair ties were blue instead of orange. Her headband was decorated with yellow spots instead of being solely blue. Her top was off-shouldered and stayed in orange color. There was a silver ring connected the top and the bottom. In the center of the bottom, there was a dark orange fabric, the rest of the bottom was decorated by orange and yellow triangles. Her armbands were longer and attached two yellow jewels. Her boots were shorter and also attached two yellow jewels. Her wings had one more leaflet and stayed in Bloom's wings' colors. *Flora's theme color was yellow/cream instead of pink. The dress was also more puffed. Her choker was in chartreuse-color while the flower/ribbon was spring green. Her gloves were also more puffed and resembled separated sleeves. She wore spring green high-heeled shoes, decorated by two matching strips and light green leaf-shaped fabric on each side. Her wings were in spring green and lime. *Tecna also had lime jewels not only on her helmet but also on her dress just like Bloom and her boots. The jewels near her ears were also lime green instead of cyan like in the present. The collar, sleeves and gloves were altered. There were two laser guns attached on her gloves. There were two yellowish green lightning-shaped antenna-like objects decorated her helmet and two light purple strips of cloth decorated her outfit. Winx - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx Concept Art Winx Bloom - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Winx Concept Art Enchantix *'Bloom:' In the promotional artwork for Season 3, Bloom's Enchantix outfit color scheme was more elaborate than in the series, which ran from blue, green, yellow until pink. *'Aisha:' In the prototype version of Aisha's Enchantix, it is revealed that Aisha's hair was supposed to be longer and had a different dress (possibly from the Explorer outfit from Season 2). **In the first half of Season 3, Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. But, later in the second half of Season 3, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. *'Tecna:' In the planning stage, Tecna's Enchantix wings had lower parts, but were later changed in the finalized series. However, it still can be seen in some scenes, such as in "Wizard's Anger". Bloom Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Concept Art Aisha Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Concept Art Tecna-concept-art enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Concept Art Tecna's below wings.png|Tecna's below wings Believix When news about the release of the Season 4 was out, there is a picture of Winx, transformed into their Believix with small wings, different hairstyles and a more casual look, compared to the style seen in the series. Furthermore, it is noted that Sky and Helia had another civilian outfit. Winx Club - Season 4 Coming Soon.jpg|Old Version of Believix - Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora Bloom Believix - Old VS New.jpg|Bloom Believix - Old VS New Believix - Concept Art.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art Believix - Concept Art 2.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 2 Believix - Concept Art 3.jpg|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 3 Flora's Prototype Believix.jpg|Flora's Prototype Believix Winx Believix - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx's Believix - Concept Art Tecna-concept-art believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Concept Art Sirenix In the early concept art, Sirenix had gothic appearance: darker hair colors, the hairstyle mostly resembled Flora's Sirenix hairstyle, the outfits were more tight and revealing, the skirts were longer and resembled the veils in Harmonix, lace leggings with ribbons wrapped around them. The prototype Sirenix wings, which can be seen in poster and earliest trailer of Season 5, also appeared as more pointed, stayed in the shape of the stonefish's dorsal fin spines instead of seashell-shaped. The colors were also more vibrant. Sirenix concept.jpg|Sirenix concept art Bloomix Originally, the Winx's Bloomix wings were different, they would have a more appropriate appearance with the plot of locking the Legendarium with the appearance of a warrior. Their concepts were seen in the Season 6 trailer towards the end and in the Season 6 opening as well. Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png|Flora's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Aisha Prototype Bloomix.png|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Aisha Prototype Bloomix 1.jpg|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings with Background Musa's Prototype Bloomix.png|Musa's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Tecna's Prototype Bloomix.png|Tecna's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png|Bloom's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Bloom Bloomix Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Concept Design. Mythix Noticeably, in the promotion artworks as well as the 2D animation, Mythix is always related to the prototype/concept designs. This can be seen in "Winx Forever", in which Bloom's hairstyle is ponytail, while in the 3D animation (Legendarium World and transformation), her hair is untied. *'Bloom:' Shortly after the release of the Season 6 trailer, a YouTube User named "Winx Club Rus" uploaded an alternative version of Bloom's Mythix, in which the details were preserved attire but she wore a hairstyle similar to her Sirenix, her expression was more relaxed and her wings had much glitter and a bit color. **This was also noticed in the final episode of Season 6 when Selina noticed that Bloom was a few minutes away to become a fictional character. *'Flora:' In the 2D artwork of Flora's Mythix, her hair was tied into two little ponytails and the rest of the hair was untied. Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png|The First Version Of Bloom's Mythix Without Ponytail. Bloom Mythix - 2nd Version.jpg|The Second Version Of Bloom's Mythix With Ponytail. 2D Mythix Bloom.png|2D artwork of Bloom's Mythix. 2D Mythix Flora.png|2D artwork of Flora's Mythix. Butterflix *'Tecna:' In the promotional artwork for Season 7, Tecna's outfit was much darker in addition to its similarities with Sirenix. *'Bloom:' In the prototype version of Bloom's Butterflix, she did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger and colorful and almost similar to her Mythix, her dress had more colors and her hair was long with braids and stayed in a simple ponytail, her arms wore a ribbon like in her Sirenix's, her shoes were also barefoot sandals, which were similar to her Enchantix's. Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg|Tecna's outfit was much darker. Bloom's Prototype Butterflix.png|Bloom's Butterflix concept art. Tynix *'Musa:' In the early concept art, Musa has pigtails but later was changed into a ponytail. Tynix Prototype Version.jpeg|Tynix concept art. Trivia *So far, only Charmix, Harmonix and Tynix are the only transformations which does not have an initial prototype. *So far, only Stella's prototype Bloomix wings was not seen. Category:Winx Club Category:Animated Series Category:Media Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Trix Category:Winx Category:Believix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Fairy forms Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Enchantix